


The One Where Harry Loves Draco

by emmelsss



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Draco, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmelsss/pseuds/emmelsss
Summary: Despite the hardships and pain of his past, one thing has always remained of Draco Malfoy, his everlasting beauty. Not that Harry noticed or anything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	The One Where Harry Loves Draco

From where he was seated at the back of the student filled class, Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way the lines of Draco’s face were carefully etched by the faint light that emitted from the typically dully light room. The gentle crook of his nose and the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration on the notes he was making, it was making it near impossible for him to look away. Light beaconed the back of his body from the narrow windows around the room, and although his face was turned slightly away of him, the sun shone upon his face almost as if he was an angel, delicately illuminating the lightness of his strikingly blond platinum hair and handsome face. 

Harry has to consciously shake his head to deter his eyes away from the gorgeous form in front of him, finding it increasingly hard to focus back on listening to whatever Professor Snape was continuing explaining. Unknowing of Harry’s wandering thoughts, the class slowly dematerialised around him, focusing solely on Draco’s effortless radiance from where he sat ever so proudly. Harry wondered how he had never truly realised nor appreciated the pure allurement that exuded through every pore of Draco’s body ever so beautifully, creating an aura of unruly infatuation around those close enough to truly feel it take effect. 

This is when Harry had inevitably discovered that he was in love with Draco Malfoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me any notes or criticism on how to improve my writing, as although it’s short, this is my first post and I truly appreciate any feedback :)   
> And thank you so much to anyone who has took time to read <3


End file.
